Jacob Chamberlain
Jacob Chamberlain is a Force sensitve human male Jedi Master who serves the Galactic Republic. He was a mentor to both Ben Kenobi and his daughter, Nemesis, training them in the ways of the Force. Biography Early Life Jacob Chamberlain is a male human born on Coruscant. As a Padawan in the Jedi Order, he was trained by Jedi Master Bounty in the ways of the Force. Chamberlain went on to become a Jedi Master in his own right, one who developed an independent attitude towards the Jedi Order. Discovery of the Chosen One The ship landed on Tatooine, and the crew determined that they were in need of a new hyperdrive generator in order to make it to their final destination of Coruscant, the capital of the Republic. Chamberlain decided to venture out into the local settlement to find a store that would sell a generator, and brought Amidala—masquerading as a royal handmaiden—and Binks along with him. They arrived at a shop owned by a Toydarian junk dealer, Watto, who had the parts they needed but would not accept Republic credits. Chamberlain attempted to telekinetically persuade him that credits would be acceptable, but the Toydarian was immune to his mind tricks. Chamberlain left empty-handed, but not before meeting Benjamin Kenobi, a young boy who worked as Watto's slave. Kenonbi followed Chamberlain and the others, where he warned them that a sandstorm was coming and that they would need to find shelter. The boy knew the group would not make it back to their ship in time and brought them back to his home, where he introduced them to his mother, who was also a slave. They all shared a dinner together, where Kenobi deduced that Chamberlain was a Jedi, having seen his lightsaber. Chamberlain revealed that he and the others were on an important mission for the Republic and stranded on Tatooine until they could repair their ship. Knowing that it could help them escape, Kenobi volunteered to help by racing in the Boonta Eve Classic podrace and give them the profits to repair their ship if he won. Chamberlain accepted the offer, though Amidala was unconvinced that trusting their fate to someone they barely knew was the right course. The next day, Chamberlain spoke to Watto about entering Kenobi in the race with a pod that Kenobi had built in secret, and Jinn convinced Watto that it was the Jedi's pod. The two agreed that Watto would pay Kenobi's entry fee and collect all of the winnings from a potential victory, except for whatever money Chamberlain needed to repair his ship. If Kenobi lost, Watto would keep the queen's ship. Watto agreed to the condition, and Kenoni set out to begin getting his pod race-ready. It was in watching Chamberlain work on his pod that Chamberlain told his mother he could sense the potential of a Jedi in the boy. Chamberlain wondered who Kenobi's father was, and was intrigued to hear that she had conceived her son without a father. Later that night, Chamberlain tested the boy's midi-chlorian count and sent the sample to the queen's ship, and saw Kenob's midi-chlorian count was over 20,000—higher than any known Jedi. Through the supposed virgin birth and the midi-chlorian count, Chamberlain came to believe that Kenobi was the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, a being who would bring balance to the Force. Category:Children of the Force Category:Jedi Masters